Take Relaxiation Time
by MSUBookworm
Summary: Hermione throws herself into her work and Harry has to relax her.


Take Relaxation Time

In the ministry of magic there are many different departments and all kinds of workers. There are the ones who rush out of work on Friday at five, the ones who floo in sick because they are hung over, then there are the few workaholics. You know the people who fall asleep on their desk at two in the morning on a Sunday and wake up Monday morning to be the most awake person in the whole building. In the ministry there is only one of these people and that person is the one and only, Hermione Granger, Auror.

She picked her head up from the pile of parchment; which was her pillow the night before, a few sheets sticking to her forehead. Tonks walked up behind her holding two teacups, full of tea.

"Gee… Hermione you fell asleep again?" Tonks asked handing her a cup of tea

"Yeah that Apollo case is insane." Hermione said, "Oh Thanks Tonks." She held the tea in her hand.

"We all warned you." Tonks mocked her, "And the tea was no problem."

"So how is Lupin doing?"

"He is in love with you." Tonks chuckled

"What?" She spit her sip of tea into the cup

"You make that potion for him, silly."

"Oh it's nothing really." She shrugged

"Yes it is you don't know how much it means to him, not having that horrible transformation."

"Just tell him anytime he needs it, I'm always here." She glanced at her desk

"Oh we all know you're always at work, so just go back to your pride and joy." Tonks noticed Hermione's glance; "Now you have to take a lunch break today, we'll go out."

"Alright, just rip me away from the desk." She said looking at her workspace

Papers were strewn across every inch of space. Wanted posters were pinned to the one side of the wall and pictures of her roommates and other friends attached to the other wall.

She shared a flat with, who else but, Harry and Ron. Ron actually was engaged to Luna Lovegood, soon to be Weasley, and he was moving into her flat. Harry was on the England Quidditch team and hardly ever home during the Quidditch season, which was over, thank god, she just could not fight with Ron any more.

That day she arrived home at six, only an hour after quitting time, to the wonderful aroma of sausage, pepper, and onion sandwiches. She took off her cloak, hung it on the coat rack, fixed her skirt and walked into the kitchen, where Harry was eating.

"You win the award for the worst workaholic in history." Harry said with a smile

"Yeah, people will write papers about me." She grumbled grabbing a roll and a sausage "Pass the peppers and onions."

"Remember when I wrote that paper about my self?" He asked passing her the food

"Thanks." She mumbled "Yeah and that was because you were to lazy to do any research." She fixed her sandwich and ate it. "Mmm…that was good food."

"Thank you." Harry cheekily said

"You're welcome." She said and placed her plate in the sink, " I have to take a shower." She mumbled

"Why don't you take a shower in the sink since you are over there?"

"Harry, shut up," She threw a dish towel at him; "I'm not that short."

"Yes you are." Ron stated, walking in to the kitchen

"No I'm not girls are genetically shorter then guys, it's in our genetic make up." She huffed

"Genital what?" Ron asked

"Ronald Weasley, it's not genital its _genetic_ makeup, it's why every one looks the way they do, why you have red hair and why mine is constantly frizzy."

"Oh…" Ron said, "Well I almost finished packing all my stuff."

"We'll miss you." Hermione said

"Mione, he's moving down two floors."

"I know but still." She quickly washed and dried her dish; "I'm going to shower."

"Alright." Harry said as she left the room, "She slept at work last night."

"Yesterday was Sunday."

"Exactly."

Hermione turned on the hot water and started to fill up the tub with water, she added bubble bath to it. She left the room and went to get candles and her CD player. She placed the candles through out the room and lit them and she set the CD player up and started to play the CD. She slipped into the tub and just started to relax when there was a knock at the door, she mumbled come in. The bubbles were covering her up.

"Mione, is it ok if I pee real quick." Harry asked

"Yeah, I won't look, I promise." She giggled

The next morning Hermione woke up at three and started throwing up everywhere. Upon hearing retching sounds Harry woke up and ran to the bathroom and held her hair back while she threw up.

"It wasn't my cooking right?"

"No." Hermione said brushing her teeth and gargling mouthwash; "I should get ready for work though."

"Whoa…No your not."

"Harry you are not any thing but my really close best friend you can't order me around." She stormed out of the bathroom

He got her to stay home that day, because she would get everyone in the office sick and they wouldn't like that at all. But, later that day, Harry went out to get her some chicken noodle soup but when he returned she was gone. She went to work. He apparated over to the _Daily Profit _where Ginny works and he approached her desk and handed her the soup.

"Ginny I have a problem."

"Harry so sorry to hear that you can't perform in bed very well."

"_Ginny _that's not the problem at all."

"Ok then what is it?"

"Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She has a disease." He said seriously

"What! Is she ok?"

"No, this morning she was throwing up every where…"

"Hence the reason for the soup?"

"Yeah. Well she sent me to go get her the soup and I got back had she had run away to work." Harry said frustrated, Ginny started laughing

"She is going over board with work because she is upset. She just needs some one to do something nice for her that will relax her."

"Thanks Gin."

"No problem." She said flinging her red hair over her shoulder "Oh Harry, can you do me a major favor."

"Yeah what is it?" He sighed

"I'm trying to get a promotion, can I interview you?"

"Why not." He grumbled sitting down

After the interview with Ginny he apparated over the ministry and went to visit Hermione who was on her way back to her desk at 5:30 p.m.

"No, five o' clock is quitting time, let's go home." He grabbed her from behind pulling her close; her back was to him.

"Are you going to let me go?" She asked

"No." He said shortly

"Please?" She begged

"Oh God! Did I interrupt something?" Tonks asked dropping the inkbottle she was holding

"Yes, you interrupted him yelling at me."

"Well he is right we do have tomorrow off."

"Fine, I'll go home, just let me get my bag and a few files."

"No files."

"Oh…alright." She grabbed her bag and apparated to their flat.

"Mione, go change and let's go to the movies."

"Why?"

"To cheer you up."

"Ok." She walked to the door of her room, "Be out in a few." She stated and closed the door behind her.

Harry ran into his room and grabbed his wallet; he glanced inside of it. Two twenty-pound notes and a condom, he took it out of the wallet and placed it on his bedside table.

Hermione had changed into a very flattering outfit. She was wearing a gold skirt, that went to her knee and a black form fitted sleeveless top, with gold sequins on the neckline.

They went to the movies and saw a cute little romantic comedy. The movie was about guy and a girl who were best friends who went to school together and fell in love with each other. On the way home they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron and each got a Butterbeer.

After, they went back home and they started talking about how the movie paralleled their lives. Just before Hermione was going to go to her room, Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly more to himself

"Yes, Harry." She smiled. Then he kissed her.

They continued kissing as Harry found the doorknob and entered the room, kicking the door closed behind him. Harry walked backwards to his bed and turned around so that he was facing the bed and Hermione's back was too it. She stopped the kiss and sat down on the bed seductively.

"Hermione would you be mad at me?" He whispered as rolled her back onto the bed and he climbed on top of her

"No." She gasped as he tugged at her shirt.

She slid her arms out of the shirt, and pulled it off of herself to revel a lacy black bra. She started to undo Harry's buttons on his shirt and pulled the shirt off of his body. She ran her fingers down his well-defined chest, tickling him slightly.

He looked at Hermione's pale stomach and kissed her neck and making a trail of kisses down to the hem of her skirt. He fiddled with the hem for a minute and slowly tugged the skirt off of body, kissing her panty line; he threw the skirt on the floor and stared at her body.

Hermione pulled him into a kneeling position on the bed and slowly unbuckled his belt, smirking. She pushed him down so that his back was flat on the bed. She straddled his lower legs and bent her head forward; she unbuttoned the button with her teeth and pulled the zipper down with her teeth. She tugged his pants off and threw them across the room along with his shoes and socks. She looked at his boxers and pulled them off of his body.

She looked back up at his body, his dick mostly, and she held on to it moving her hand up and down slowly, she became faster and more vigorous. She glanced up at his face to see his mouth slanted in a sexy smirk. She removed her hand so that she could lower her head and place his member in her mouth. Hermione wrapped her tongue around it and started licking and sucking slightly. He started to moan slightly, as she did this.

She pulled her head back from him and he gently pushed her back on to her back. He fiddled with her bra clasp, but gave up and pulled it up and over her head. He placed his hand on her breast and rubbed his thumb over her hardened nipple, making her moan. He progressed to massaging he boobs, he cautiously placed part of her boob in his mouth and started sucking at her nipple, she moaned in approval, and he sucked harder. He slowly made a trail of kisses to the hem of her almost shear thong, he grasped the thin material in his mouth and started tugging it down towards her ankles he tugged her high heels off and pulled the thong off.

He cautiously started to rub his fingers over her newly exposed area, Hermione started to moan slightly and that area became wetter. He put his index and middle fingers together and shoved them inside of her and she moaned louder than ever, and he started to wiggle his fingers slightly. Then he took his fingers out and placed his mouth where his fingers were and started to lick her area.

After awhile of this, Hermione pulled on his hair pulling him up her body. She handed him the condom he placed on his bedside table earlier.

"Better safe than sorry." She whispered as he opened the package with his teeth

"Can't agree more." He pulled the rubber from the package and reached his hand down to place it securely on his body.

Hermione spread her legs wide, as Harry placed his large hands on her upper thighs and he slowly lowered himself into her. She gave a loud scream and he pulled it back out, to another moan.

"Are you ok?" He panted; she almost gave him a heart attack with that scream of hers

"Yeah." She placed a kiss on his neck

He put himself back inside of her earning another loud moan. He went slowly at first, pushing himself in and out, each time he got a moan, he slowly got faster and her moans turned into short gasps of breath mixed with words. "Oh…God…Harry…Oh…Yeah…" He was really enjoying himself and enjoying his name being screamed.

"Mi…Mion…Mione." He panted

"Yea…Har…ry." She gasped her voice a little hoarse

"Mione do you want to get on top?" He kissed her neck sucking slightly receiving a little gasp in return

"Yeah but you have to get off me." She moaned slightly, he shifted his body a little

"Ok." He smirked and rolled over off of her.

"Harry to let you know I've never done this before."

"It's ok." He said as she straddled his waist

She raised her self up to her knees and slowly lowered herself on to him sliding his dick into her body and they both let out moans.

They continued to trade off positions until they were both so tired that they could not move a muscle. He placed his head on her breasts and he pulled a blanket over their bodies and they fell asleep.

Hermione woke up first, she found Harry's arms draped across her body and his head hidden in her chest. She started to nudge him awake.

"Harry." She whispered

"Yeah Mione?" He mumbled looking for his glasses

"I'm waking you up." She wrapped the blanket around herself

"Oh…" He said, "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom, I have to get to work."

"You don't have work silly, it's a holiday get back in bed."

"Can I just shower please?"

"Yeah I guess so but can I come." He smirked

"Harry that is the reason I'm taking a shower." She shook her head and headed out the door where she ran into Ron

"Had fun last night?" Ron snickered looking at the blanket

"Oh shut up Loony Lover, I have to get to the bathroom."

"So did you have fun?"

"Yeah." She bit her lip, "I gotta shower."

For the rest of the day she was told to relax and stay in Harry's bed. Harry brought her some breakfast and catered to all her desires, what ever they were.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Ok…er…when I wrote this I was really stressed so I got my self sick and well lets just say I wish I was Hermione. Not much I can say except this is my first time writing some thing like this.


End file.
